An Awakening to Remember
by LucaRyan13
Summary: Pilot Serah awakens at her funeral; Hope moves in with Vanille.


_**This is the first episode of my Final Fantasy XIII series. YAY! I don't own any content from Final Fantasy XIII, except the fan-made character, Vana. She's Vanille's cousin.**_

_**Authors Note: Just in case you're wondering, here are the characters ages: Lightning: 24, Snow: 24, Serah: 21, Noel: 18, Hope: 24, Vanille: 19, Fang: 24, Vana: 8.**_

The friends; Lightning, Snow, Hope, Vanille, Fang, and Noel were at the funeral of Serah Farron. Everyone was sniffling and crying, except Lightning. The pastor went to a podium next to the casket.

"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to say a farewell to Serah Farron. Who would like to say a few words?"

Lightning raised her hand.

"Why are you raising your hand? This isn't school."

Lightning didn't say anything and walked up to the podium. "Serah was the-" Lightning started.

"Okay that was a few words, get off the podium." said the pastor.

Lightning slapped him right across the face.

"Enjoy your life in hell." said the pastor.

"You would not believe what I went through!" said Serah as she walked in the room covered in grass and mud.

Everyone gasped.

"Go to the light." said Snow like a ghost.

"Hey, idiot. She's not dead." said Lightning to Snow.

"Who died?!" asked Serah.

"Uhh, you?" said Hope.

"What?" asked Serah, then she looked at the giant picture. "Oooh." she then said.

"Oh, thank god your alive!" said Serah's grandma as she hugged her.

"If you don't let me go, I might not be." said Serah.

"I'm sorry." said grandma then she walked away.

"How did you? When did you? What did you?" asked Noel.

"Well, I woke up, fell through the casket, under the table, then I fell through the floor, went this way, then that way, then that way, then that way, then that way, then round and round, then that way, up, and it must have rained last night." Serah explained, and then she breathed heavily, because it was such a long sentence.

"But you died. I saw it with my own eyes." explained Noel

"Well, I must have been in a coma. Duh" said Serah.

"Lightning didn't cry." said Snow.

"I hate you." Lightning said.

After the funeral, and at Serah's apartment. Serah tried to flush the toilet, but it didn't work.

"Honey." said Serah.

"Yeah, sweetems." said Lightning jokingly.

"Where's Snow?" asked Serah.

"Applying for a job." answered Lightning.

"Of course he is." said Serah.

"Anyways, Vanille and Fang are helping me move boxes in her apartment, you want to help?" asked Hope.

"I have a teacher conference. Judgy-Harrison thinks we should have an all vegetable for lunch." replied Serah. Hope had a questioning look on his face. "Don't ask." said Serah.

"What about you, Light?" asked Hope.

"I would but, I don't want to." replied Lightning.

"Plus you got to babysit my cousin." reminded Vanille.

"Does she really need a babysitter? For god's sake she's eight!" asked Lightning.

"Yes, she does." argued Vanille.

Snow got home. "Hello, children." he said as he walked in.

"Hey, Snow." They all said.

"How'd the interview go? Even though I know you got shot down." asked Serah.

"Shot down? Yes." replied Snow.

"How'd it happen?" asked Hope sympathetically.

"Well, I'll tell ya." said Snow.

***Flashback***

Snow was applying for a job as a lawyer.

"Hello, my name is Snow Villers." said Snow.

"Hi, I'm Georgia Phalange." said Georgia.

"I'm here to apply for a job as a lawyer." said Snow.

Georgia looked at the resume, and said "According to your resume, you have never been to law school. So thank you for wasting my time."

"Thank you for your time" said Snow.

***End of Flashback***

"Phalange?" asked Hope.

"I think it means finger." answered Snow.

That night, Vanille and Fang were helping Hope move into her apartment. (Vanille's apartment.)

"Can we take a break?" asked Vanille as she she straightened her shirt.

"We've unpacked like two boxes!" said Fang.

"Hope has a lot of science crap!" said Vanille.

"That's the price you pay for moving in with me." said Hope patronizing.

"No, you're moving in with me. I'm just the dumb RED-HEAD THAT LET YOU MOVE IN HERE!" said Vanille.

"Good God, Woman!" said Hope. "Don't Have a Cow!"

"DON'T TELL ME NOT TO HAVE A COW!"

Then they started babbling on and on about not having cows.

"Stop!" Fang yelled. "STOP! STOP! STOP IT! YOU'RE MIDDLE AGED!" yelled Fang.

Vanille and Hope looked at Fang with a questioning and offended look.

"I knew that would get your attention!" said Fang as she did that successfully.

Then Hope and Vanille started babbling again.

"OKAY NOW I'M GONNA KICK SOME ASS!" yelled Fang.

She grabbed on their hair.

"OW, HAIR! OW, HAIR! OW, HAIR!" they both yelled.

"Quit, and I'll let go." said Fang.

"Fine!" said Hope.

Followed by Vanille "FINE!"

"You guys realize what you are, right?" asked Fang.

"What?" asked Hope.

"You're my bitches!" said Fang while laughing.

"Lets just get back to unpacking." said Vanille.

Hope and Vanille walked into his room.

Hope started to talk. "Y-You probably didn't know this, but I've had a major crush on you."

"I know." said Vanille.

"Oh, you did!"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Well, uh, would it be okay if I asked you out?"

"Sure."

**EPILOGUE**

Everyone was at a fire outside.

"Come on, throw it." said Snow.

"I paid for these." said Serah.

"They're your death clothes." said Lightning.

"Why do I even have to throw them in the fire?" asked Serah.

"Because, then we'll _really _believe your really alive." said Fang.

Serah sighed and threw the clothes in the fire.

Everyone cheered.

"Welcome to the alive world! It sucks! You're gonna love it!" said Fang.


End file.
